Utility Companies have established call centres that ground disturbers may call before excavating on public or private property. The function of the call centre is to provide information to the public in order to avoid underground utilities from being damaged during excavation and in order to avoid garages and other structures from being built over a portion of a utility right of way. The call centres send out utility company personnel armed with maps and locating equipment (electromagnetic or ground penetrating radar) to locate the boundary of the right of way or the location of the underground utility. Having located the boundary or the underground utility, ground markings are made (typically with spray paint) to assist the ground disturber. Notwithstanding the care taken, accidents are still occurring. There is, therefore, a need for a method of documenting a position of an underground utility that is easier for a ground disturber to comprehend; bearing in mind the ground disturber may be a home owner with little or no experience in these matters or a labourer with relatively little formal education.